


we'll check the belly of the sun

by nagia



Series: sure to lure someone bad [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Gen, Girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean, <i>liberated</i> the class iguana?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll check the belly of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mirah's "exactly where we're from."

"What do you mean, _liberated_ the class iguana?” Her father asks, voice very careful while he eyeballs her and Scott.

Scott looks around for something to help him. His eyes have gone wide like a cartoon character’s, and his hair flops around as he looks wildly from his own father to hers and then back to her.

"They’re from Brazil, really," she says, trying to make it clear how obvious her reasoning is. "They’re not supposed to live here. It’s too cold for them."

"I would imagine that’s why the tank had a heat lamp," Dad says, voice dry.

It’s the dry tone that lets Stiles know she’s not in trouble. Not really. Somewhere inside — probably deep inside, because he can’t laugh in front of Agent McCall — her Dad thinks it’s funny. 

Well. She’s not in trouble at home, at least. Principal Widmeyer doesn't look like she thinks it’s funny at all, and Mr. Candle actually looks like he might be really, really mad at her.

"I helped," says Scott, who is basically the worst at helping. "It’s my fault. I could have told her it was a bad idea."

Mr. Candle has blue eyes that look very cold when he’s mad. They’re downright icy when he turns on Scott and says, “Miss Stilinski is old enough and smart enough to know a bad idea on her own.”

"Not really," Scott says, "she’s ADHD."

So Stiles pulls the chair legs out from under him and tries to be very prim when she says — after he’s fallen with a bump and crash and kind of a girly scream, “I don’t use my ADHD as an excuse for anything, and you shouldn't either.”

(This is how Stiles ends up with her very first out of school detention for both fighting and theft of school property.)


End file.
